runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive2
Redirection Was just wondering how you can make a page redirect to another? For example: someone types http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/ug into the URL and it automatically goes to http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/Clan:United_Generation. Thanks in advance, 02:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks 03:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Archive Thank you, excellent work. Would you mind doing the same to my archives so I can see exactly how it is done to multiple pages? I think I have a basis but I just want to be confident. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi I have a question. I fixed up the templates for user clan, can you check it out? I made it so that both unions and clans can use it now instead of only clans. AoS Wannabe 21:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Oh and also, do we have a PAGENAME template? I couldn't find anything like that here. Thnx. AoS Wannabe 21:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Nevermind, found it. Thanks. AoS Wannabe 21:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Can you unprotect this page? AoS Wannabe 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *You can perm block me if I do anything. I know my way around css, I am a helper on the main wikia. AoS Wannabe 01:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) **Forget about the user clan template, but can you unprotect the MediaWiki:common.css/hilite page long enough to update the admin symbols? AoS Wannabe 01:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah I understand. Thanks though. = ) AoS Wannabe 22:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Browser I use Google Chrome. In terms of how browsers work with different imaging, Internet Explorer, Safari, Google Chrome, and Firefox are the main ones that the majority of people use, all imaging should be configured for at least all four and then expand on others. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello I just realized you're one of our clans' friends, sorry if I in any way have damaged that relationship; I also got some background information on you and it's sad that you're closing down your clan to join Amanecer, however, I wish you luck. = ) AoS Wannabe 21:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' : Oh, okay. = P AoS Wannabe 14:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi Excel, for some reason when I want to edit it wont let me save except for when I'm on clan Wiki. Please can you help? Shoot 2010 09:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your user page hurts my eyes >.< 20:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool, and yes, I did. 'Tis useful :3 02:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a lot less eye-hurting now 02:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heh, no probs 02:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Lag from Signature In the Custom Signature part of your Preferences you should enter so that only the template will show up on edits rather than the entire formatting. 02:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Also, your signature is on your user page twice. = P 21:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, okay, it just looks repetitive. 21:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Lol. K. 23:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Minigames/Activities I have some spare time and I was thinking to help out I'd start making the Minigame (Activity) pages that are said to be needed for expanding the wiki. I was wondering if all the information had to be original or if we were able to get it from the runescpae wiki? (e.g. pictures and basic information.) Thanks, 03:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ogamon Protocol Oh no, it does not. Do not worry. It was a precautionary long term plan that one of the Triumvirate executives decided was of importance to work out a plan for. I have no plans to leave anytime soon. 21:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can you delete: this and this? Thanks. 21:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. = ) 21:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Getting rid of the Contents Hi, How do I get rid of the contents bit on my user page... (or on any page)? Thanks, 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, and thanks 00:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Color Codes I was just wondering what the colour code for blue is? (in the context of ###,###,#) and where If there is a page with all of them on it. Thanks, 02:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! and forgot to says thanks for fixing all my codes for my transheader... haha still learning 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. = ( 02:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *It's a category for an union that we're not a part of. 15:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) **Fine. 15:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ***On a lighter note, I'm rebuilding my old private merch clan, I would like to offer your clan exclusive merching rights in our private merch. 15:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks (: Most of the ones of used on my userpage are those templates. I've just been changing the colours etc to them to change them abit without stuffing up the coding haha... 04:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Talk page missing contents bit Hi again ((: haha - My current talk page is missing the contents bit.... I've already looked to see if that code is somewhere on the page which it isnt.... thanks in advance 07:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Shouldn't have 97.7.59.226 been blocked for 1 day for the insertion of unwanted or profane language (vandalism) on a clan page? Thanks. 21:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind, I think you and I are talking about two different users; Zerouh took care of the problem I was talking to you about anyways. 22:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, no problem, I'm kinda quick on the gun with vandalism because there was a lot of it on Gunz and WoW wiki. 22:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Lock it at most for 48 hours because that could infringe editing rights to some users. 22:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* No, I'm working on PM Inc. 22:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :** Okay, I'll talk to you on PM Inc if you want. 22:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I may have to try it, is there any way for it to randomize between that and my original? I really like it because I wrote it from scratch :D 21:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : You may want to look at the speedy deletion candidates. 21:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Try aligning the coding on your user page, it should get rid of some line break errors. 01:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Lol okay. 01:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Oh and by the way, me and King started playing GunZ again, we are pretty boss. = P 01:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Peace. = ) 01:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Varrock clan page Could you change editing rights on that clan page to auto-confirmed only? 21:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *Protect the page from unregistered users. 00:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) **Wait, you know that guy in real? 00:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ***Oh lololol. 00:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Noooooo Don't touch my sig!#@!#@!#@!#@ 02:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : I can't see it, all I see are two partyhats and a black dot. D = 13:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Yeah I know, I put them in the most appropriate category. 18:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :* And the sig with the purple gradient is hot. = P 18:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Okay, after you're done can you post the raw formating on my talk page? Thanks. 18:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Ty. = ) 18:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :** Fixed lag on main page with a template, could you semi-protect ? = ) 18:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Coding Help Hiya, I need some coding help.... I was trying to get something like This on the Runescape Wiki. "Template:Goal" is where I've tried putting it on this wiki. It comes up with "Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "though. Have no idea what to do. Thanks, 04:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *I've also been trying to test different versions of it in my [[User:MinigameGod/Sandbox|sandbox]. 05:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Changing Categories Hi, I need you to change Clan:Kaiser_Blade's category of "Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans" to "Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play clans". Thanks, 07:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC)